Better than Firewhisky
by arcane0author
Summary: One evening, Hermione can't sleep and wanders Grimmauld Place only to bump into the handsome Sirius Black who suffers the same fate. One thing leads to another and let's just say Sirius and Hermione wind up finding something better than Firewhisky to help them sleep! Severe AU, Sirius/Hermione, Smut, Bad Language, Violence, Mature


**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing is owned by me and no copyright infringement is at all intended. No money is being made either! Also, be warned that this contains graphic smut and bad language. It might also contain violence and dark magic. The pairing featured is Sirius/Hermione and takes place in sixth year when they are all at Grimmauld Place and Sirius is still alive. If you don't like this stuff then don't read but no flames please and don't accuse this of being a child porno cause it's not and I am sick of those accusations.

Many thanks in advance and enjoy! :)

**CHAPTER 1:**

Hermione Granger woke up with a start. Heaving a yawn she glanced at the Wizarding clock and scowled in annoyance. It was half-past one a.m. and not nearly time to wake up yet. Heaving a sigh, she closed her eyes and rolled over in an attempt to fall back asleep. However, her measly attempt was to no avail. The comforting embrace of slumber evaded her so she eventually gave up put on a bathrobe and slipped out of bed.

Silent as a mouse, she padded down the stairs in her bedtime slippers and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her robe tightly beneath it. Number 12 Grimmauld Place wasn't the warmest of houses and she cursed herself for only wearing a bra and knickers to bed. Confounded lethargy! Humming an old tune, Hermione wandered to the kitchen deciding to make an evening snack. Perhaps eating something or drinking some buttermilk would help her get sleepy.

Needless to say, she was pleasantly surprised to realize that the kitchen was already occupied by the house's owner: Sirius Black. The handsome womanizer was dressed in a pair of amusing pajamas that featured witches flying on broomsticks, black cats, and typical wizard hats. For a moment, Hermione vaguely wondered if the witches riding broomsticks was an innuendo but she shrugged the thought aside. It was too early in the morning (or late at night) for such perverted humor.

"Can't sleep?" A husky voice asked kindly breaking her out of her train of thought.

Hermione smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I take it you suffer the same fate?" The teenage witch asked sympathetically as she wandered to the food cupboards.

"Indeed," Sirius sighed. "Hence the Firewhisky in my hand. I find that a touch of alcohol tends to make me sleepy after a little while. Care to join me?"

"Are you seriously offering alcohol to minors?" Hermione smirked, turning around to face him and placing her hands on her hips.

The act unintentionally caused her bathrobe to rustle apart revealing a hint of cleavage. This went unnoticed by Hermione however though Sirius swallowed audibly and could only grin weakly.

"What with all the crap you and Harry went through I don't think that qualifies you as minors anymore," Sirius drawled. "For fuck's sake, you went through more than what a seasoned Auror would experience in wartime. And that's saying something since I was forced to undergo some military training during the first war!"

"Sirius Black, an Auror?" Hermione giggled. "Now _that's_ an interesting story to hear. I never would have guessed." 

Sirius smiled winningly. "Care to pull up a seat and hear the epic tale over a pint of Firewhisky?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk on the first date as well?" Hermione scoffed jokingly. "Never a smart move, Sirius." 

"Oh please!" Sirius blushed. "Only trying to help you fall asleep. Wait! Not in that way. Shit. I mean. Oh never mind. I'll just be going now. Too much fucking whisky."

"Sirius," Hermione giggled with a warm smile. "I would _love_ to join you for some whisky. So long as Molly and the other Weasels don't find out."

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled. "Wouldn't want to get her knickers in a twist."

"Oh now you've done it!" Hermione grimaced as she sidled up next to Sirius and plonked down beside him. "Bad mental images!" 

"Sorry about that," Sirius mumbled sheepishly. "Couldn't help it."

"No worries," Hermione sighed. "You can repay me with some Firewhisky and a good bedtime story. Of course if anyone asks we were drinking buttermilk and researching new spells to help the Order."

"No shit Sherlock," Sirius chuckled. "You always come up with genius ideas. Seriously though you do and no puns please."

Hermione grinned nervously, blushing in embarrassment.

"You really think so?" She mumbled.

"Of course!" Sirius growled. "You are the brightest witch of your age and any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." 

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and Sirius froze in alarm realizing what he said.

"Shit! Sorry, Hermione!" Sirius hissed. "There goes the whisky talking. I did mean it though if it doesn't offend you. Crap, now I'm letting my tongue run off in circles."

"Sirius," Hermione murmured, her voice trembling. "That's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me!" 

"What the fuck?" Sirius asked in shock. "Surely you had wizards from all Houses lining up to ask you to Hogsmead? How can that be the best compliment you ever heard? That's bullshit Hermione!"

"It's true," Hermione sniffed, as tears sprung to her eyes.

She started to tremble causing Sirius to snap out of his daze and quickly take her in his arms in an attempt to comfort her.

"You are the first boy to find me desirable," Hermione choked.

"But I thought Ron fancied you, or at least Harry," Sirius stammered.

"I thought so too but Ron is shoving his tongue down Lavender's throat," Hermione grimaced. "And Harry is pining after Cho Chang."

"Those witch's have nothing on you, Hermione," Sirius said firmly. "They're sluts and a half, they are. You are way hotter than ten of those whores put together. If I was any younger…" 

"That doesn't matter," Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around Sirius.

The older wizard flinched at the contact. Azkaban hadn't been the most loving place and people didn't show too much affection at Grimmauld Place either.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Sirius asked softly, feeling so darn nervous.

"I want you to kiss me, Sirius," Hermione murmured. "Touch me, hold me, and make me feel loved. Even if it's the whisky talking. I want you to make me yours."

"Not here," Sirius managed. "Do you trust me?"

"Utterly and completely," Hermione confirmed soberly.

Without a word, Sirius swooped up Hermione in his arms bridal style and carried her to the Master Bedroom of Grimmauld Place. He strode into the room breathing raggedly marveling at how beautiful the tender young girl in his arms was. How could he be so lucky to get this golden opportunity? He had secretly been crushing on Hermione since she rescued him with Harry in third year but tried to hide the feelings since she wasn't of age. But now, she wasn't really a minor anymore since she was nearly seventeen and that made her an adult in Wizarding tradition.

Taking a deep breath, closed the door behind him with his foot and used wandless wordless magic to lock it and cast silencing and privacy spells. Once safe, he carried Hermione to the bed and placed her on it gently with utmost care. Breathing in her scent, Sirius climbed in on top of her and cradled her in his arms. He took her tiny hands in his own bigger calloused ones and kissed them tenderly, worshiping her fairly-like fingers.

Hermione giggled, blushing bright Weasley red as his tongue roamed circles around her palms and as Sirius kissed his way up and down her arms. Eventually, Sirius placed Hermione's arms tenderly on the bed and leaned his full wait on top of the girl. Leaning his elbows on the bed he nuzzled her neck and kissed her shoulders and cheeks and forehead. Hermione writhed beneath his lips and moaned softy.

Unable to resist any longer, Sirius brushed his tongue softly against Hermione's lips eliciting a soft breathy moan. His lips molded with hers as he devoured the taste of her lips mashing against his own. Gradually, their kisses got more and more heated and transformed from awkward first-time kisses to passionate ones. Sirius thrust his tongue against Hermione's lips and she parted them nervously. The kiss got even more and more heated as their tongues intertwined and they explored each other.

Sirius had been grinding softly against Hermione, rubbing his flaccid cock against her thighs. Feeling more emboldened, Sirius slid his hands up her stomach and found her small pert breasts. Hermione cried out loudly in pleasure as he touched them despite being on top of her bathrobe. Sirius cupped the soft mounds and groaned as he fondled them and pinched her nipples.

Hermione writhed wildly beneath him as his hands worshiped her tiny newly-forming breasts and Sirius kissed his way down to the succulent orbs. Taking a deep breath, he glanced questioningly at Hermione who was staring at him full of lust and passion. His hands held her bathrobe as he arched an eyebrow questioningly and the young girl nodded hesitantly. Kissing her forehead tenderly, Sirius pulled her bathrobe apart and stared in awe and wonder at her minute but perfect breasts.

Her boobs were creamy, soft and white; and her nipples stood tall and erect before him. Kissing Hermione on the lips, he ravaged her breasts with his lips and tongue causing the young girl to mewl in delight. She fisted his hair and pressed his head fiercely against her chest. Sirius needed no further prodding as he sucked on her nipples, licking and kissing those delicate creamy mounds that were better than the most powerful of magic!

Feeling more daring, Sirius pulled aside Hermione's bathrobe completely and tossed it onto the floor. He paused dazedly to stare at her naked form in its glorious entirety marveling at how stunning and erotic she looked.

"You are a goddess, Hermione Granger!" Sirius said fervently. "I wish I could marry you so that no other boy can tarnish your beauty." 

"Then do it, Sirius!" Hermione whispered huskily, smiling seductively at him. "Are you not the Lord Black? Is it not according to Wizarding Law that states that a Lord of a Most Noble and Ancient House can take any wife of his choosing above the age of sixteen to be his bride?"

"That is the case," Sirius croaked. "For the Magical Bonding Ceremony makes the wife grow in body to match that of her husband and makes her husband a tad younger if necessary."

"Then marry me, Sirius Black," Hermione begged. "Marry me and fuck me. Give me the honor of carrying your children and fill my womb with your seed."

"Shit you are so fucking hot, Hermione!" Sirius growled and pulled her into a fierce kiss. "I will never EVER let you go whether you like it or not."

"I love it," Hermione chuckled. "Now fuck me."

"I need to get hard first," Sirius blushed. "Can you…"

"Suck your dick?" Hermione drawled, an eyebrow arched delicately.

Sirius's jaw dropped in awe. "Since when did you learn to talk like that, little minx?" 

"Let's just say that Hogwarts: A History isn't the only book I read in my free time," Hermione smirked. "Now get out of your clothes, loverboy."

Sirius obeyed eagerly stumbling over himself to disrobe. Once he was stark naked Hermione marveled at his nude form never seeing so much of a man before.

"Gods, you are so fucking handsome!" Hermione breathed.

"They don't call me the Sex God for no reason," Sirius chuckled. "And you are my Goddess! You are fucking beautiful Hermione."

"Shut up and sit down!" The nude witch commanded with a sexy grin.

Sirius obeyed dazedly with lust-filled eyes.

Smiling seductively at him, Hermione kissed him soundly on the lips and trailed her way down his toned, scarred chest to his groin. She curled her fingers around his cock and began stroking it, while trailing kisses along his thighs and playing with his balls. Sirius moaned feverishly as she graced the head of his dick with her lips.

"Shit that's so good!" Sirius moaned. "Suck it, 'Mione! Take my cock deep into your throat."

Hermione did so and thrust his huge cock deep inside her throat before pulling back for air. Sirius moaned and fisted her hair. He thrust her head up and down as she sucked his dick while holding onto his legs for support. Soon he was rock hard but Sirius didn't want to cum just yet.

"Fuck that was good, bitch!" Sirius growled.

Hermione yelped in surprise as Sirius flipped her onto the bed and pinned her arms down with one hand. He spread her legs with the other and groped her breasts feverishly. Hermione breathed raggedly as Sirius hovered his rock hard dick over her wet dripping pussy and stared knowingly into her eyes. 

"Brace yourself," He barked. "This might hurt."

Hermione stiffened and Sirius thrust into her, stabbing her virginity with his purple raging cock.

"Fucking shit!" Hermione screamed in excruciating pain.

Hot tears sprang to her eyes as Sirius fucked her, thrusting wildly into her pussy and devouring her breasts in his mouth. He leaned up and kissed her passionately, licking her tears away. Hermione latched onto him for dear life, digging her nails into his back and drawing blood. She hooked her legs around his waist and screwed her eyes shut.

Sirius hammered in regardless cause now it was too late to stop. He cradled Hermione in his arms and whispered sweet nothings to her in an attempt to sooth her pain. Hermione writhed desperately beneath him and Sirius felt himself growing larger and larger.

"Shit I'm gonna cum soon!" Sirius bellowed.

Throwing his head back he cried out in ecstasy as he came. His seed filled Hermione's womb before he could pull out of her and he collapsed wearily on the young girl's body.

"That…wasn't what I was…expecting," Hermione sighed hoarsely. "My cunt hurts so bad. I don't think I will be able to walk properly. Might make the rest of the holidays awkward."

"I think we have bigger problems," Sirius said nervously.

"What's that?" Hermione mumbled, caressing his hair with a warm smile.

"I forgot to use a condom or a spell that has the same affect," Sirius breathed.

Hermione froze in shock, terror on her face. "You mean I might be pregnant?"

"Yes," Sirius gulped. "Mione, I am so fucking sorry. I got carried away and…"

He reeled in shock when she kissed him soundly on the lips instead and embraced him tightly and comfortingly.

"I am just as much to blame," Hermione sighed. "I knew this might happen and still led you on. If anything it's my fault not yours."

"So you aren't angry at me?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Fuck no!" Hermione sighed. "I am not opposed to carrying your child. I just hoped it would be when I was out of school at least."

"We can always cast a spell to see if you are pregnant," Sirius offered. "I know one or two so we don't have to confront Madam Pomphrey and cause embarrassment."

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione moaned. "But if I am the mother of your children I would be honored, Sirius."

"I don't know how lucky I am," Sirius breathed. "You are so fucking amazing, Hermione. Gods, how I love you!"

"And I love you, Sirius Black," Hermione grinned wearily. "Why do you think I went through such great lengths to rescue you? Seeing your picture in the Daily Prophet in third year caused me to get all hot and flustered. That's how I first started finger-fucking me and you are to blame for my first ever orgasm."

"Shit, that's so damn hot!" Sirius growled and kissed his lover soundly on the lips. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my wife?"

"Fuck yes!" Hermione cried. "I would fucking love to be your wife, Sirius! Will you be my husband?" 

"Hell yeah!" Sirius confirmed.

The new couple stiffened in shock when they felt magic explode from each of them and latch onto the other person. Instantly there was a burst of white brilliant light and when the light faded they saw golden rings on their designated fingers. Hermione's eyes widened while Sirius looked on in confusion.

"Love Rings!" Hermione gasped. 

"Err, sorry what?" Sirius mumbled in confusion.

"Legend has it that when soul mates founded in heaven get together," Hermione began. "They form a special bond of sorts and gain magical rings often referred to as Love Rings. They don't get any special powers like mind reading or a boost of magical power or any of that crap. However, the rings have a special charm on them that when turned thrice they can alert its wearer to the location and state of wellbeing that the wearer's spouse is in. For example, the ring could tell you if I was in Hogwarts or Diagon Alley. If I was feeling ill it would let you know in advance. This will be so fucking useful!" 

"Just who are you and what have you done with my Hermione?" Sirius asked playfully.

Hermione chuckled and kissed her husband.

"Always the charmer," She sighed. "But enough, now I want some sleep and tomorrow we can decide how to break the news to the others. We will also have to plan our wedding and make invitations. You'll also need to meet my parents."

"Shit!" Sirius panicked. "I hope your dad isn't angry."

Hermione only chuckled and rolled over, resting her head on her husband's chest.

"Goodnight my lover," Hermione breathed and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

"Goodnight my goddess," Sirius whispered, kissing Hermione tenderly on the forehead.

Closing his own eyes, he rolled over and fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. The next few weeks would be very interesting indeed!

**TO BE COTINUED…**


End file.
